tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 3 - Day 6
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 4 and Day 5; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ---- ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 3. This is the Overseer, back for the 6th day of the event. Last night sure was surprising, 4 deaths in quick succession and only 10 tributes left! Let's hope things keep up like this! That's what I like to see. Horus and Hjotra teamed up to take out Aras since she is the current leading tribute in terms of kills. However, Aras was able to quickly get Nirmira to team up with her and they successfully fought off and killed the two. I knew that Hjotra was going to die soon, so I am not surprised. Horus is another matter, he was one of the most likely winners because of how much help the Princes were giving him. With this Aras only cements her place at the top. Eldrid followed the trail from Seris' corpse all the way to the Khajiit and despite his attempt to flee from the guard, the assassin was cornered and put down by Eldrid. I'm liking this guard, he's finally going on the offensive. Will Aras have some competition in him? S'Rabinna has taken a liking to Roz and is sticking with her. Darius joining up with them is understandable, he and S'Rabinna have some trust after she saved his life. Floyd with Darius?! What's this?! Surprisingly the two are not at each other's throats at the moment. I was certain that Floyd wasn't going to last another day but he managed to beg for his life successfully. Considering his past connections with the Khajiit thief I can understand if she managed to convince Darius to keep Floyd around for just a bit longer while they make use of him to hunt down other tributes. Well this has been a strange day...let's see if things get a bit stranger during the night. Yup, certainly stranger. That large group stayed mostly the same, but S'Rabinna has slipped away and its thinking of winning. Interesting...she may be planning some backstabbing against her "friends". No wonder the group is trying to lighten the mood by telling ghost stories. That campsite has got to be extremely awkward with Aras finally reuniting with her husband while her one-time lover Floyd is there. You could cut the awkwardness with a knife. Roz is probably chocking in it. Maybe that's why S'Rabinna decided to sleep by herself instead of camp with those three. Screaming for help? I wonder what for? Has Eldrid gone mad like many of the other tributes before him? Or is this a tactic to attract another tribute into a trap? We'll see... The sixth day closes and we're reaching the end of this season. Tomorrow marks the final day of the week, but we've still got 7 contestants remaining. All seven are killers so we're likely to see things pick up quite a bit tomorrow. Amazingly, after almost a week we've still got two entire groups. Both the Stormcloaks and Guards retain their duos and other than them only the Thieves Guild, Thalmor and Regulators remain in the running. So far Aras remains at a firm lead in terms of kills thanks to her masterminding the deaths of numerous tributes. Her husband has the least kills at only 1. In the morning we'll restock the cornucopia to attract some contestants back in the hopes of getting the number down further. So make sure to come back early to see what awaits our tributes! ---- Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale